heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stayin' Cool
"Stayin' Cool" is the sixth episode of Mickey Mouse. Plot Summary On the hottest day of the year, Mickey, Donald and Goofy try to keep cool. Synopsis It is a very hot day, so hot that the residents suffering from the extreme heat. Mickey, Donald and Goofy cooling down in a pool in the backyard of a mansion However, they had gone into the pool without permission. The owner finds out about this and sics his guard dogs on the three. They run away from the premises and back into the oppressive heat. Away from the mansion, Donald complains about the heat. Mickey, however, promises him that he will find a way to keep them cool. Donald tells him to hurry up because Goofy is not doing too good – he is literally melting into a black puddle. Mickey's first idea is to go into a car wash with his friends. At first, it works great with the cool water hitting them, but when the soap and scrubbing come, not so much. The next idea to stay cool takes place at an airport. Mickey spins one of the propellers on the air plane, using it as a giant fan for him and his friends. It looks like it works at first, but the propeller starts to spin so fast that the three get their fur/feathers blown off, then their skin blown off, eventually revealing their skeletons underneath. The final idea is hanging in a meat locker/freezer. The result is great at first, but when the butcher mistakes Donald for a piece of meat, he gets ready to carve him. Donald reveals he is indeed living and not a piece of meat. Enraged, the butcher chases the three out of his shop. Just as the butcher is about to catch them, Mickey spots a truck and hides in it with his friends. Out of breath from running, Mickey turns on the light in the back of the truck. Once the light is on, it reveals that Mickey, Donald and Goofy are in the back of an ice cream truck's freezer. Outside, the ice cream man is about to hand some ice cream cones to some children. Inside, the three dance with joy inside the truck. In their excitement, however, the stick shift moves, causing the truck to drive away. When the ice cream man turns around, his truck is not there, and he freaks out. Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald and Goofy are using the ice cream inside the truck to stay cool, including such ways as rubbing the ice cream on themselves and sitting on the freezers. They are blissfully unaware that the truck is moving. The truck from the outside twists and turns down the road and hills while the three inside are having an ice cream fight, like a snowball fight. Suddenly, the truck hits a bump, knocking the trio on the floor. Mickey starts questioning who is driving the truck. Mickey, Donald and Goofy freak out when they notice the driver's seat empty. The truck goes flying into the sky due to its speed off a hill, as Mickey, Donald and Goofy watch in terror and scream their heads off. The truck lands safely on a fire hydrant as everyone in town gathers around it. The hydrant bursts and the truck starts to fill up so much water that it spews out of the top of the truck like a fountain while shooting Mickey, Donald and Goofy out of the truck, turning into ice and shooting ice cream cones, bars, popsicles and all other kinds of frozen treats into the air, landing into the hands of everyone in town. Due to the temperature, the ground turns to ice, and it even starts to snow, turning the hot, tacky neighborhood into a frozen winter wonderland. Mickey, Donald and Goofy pop out of three snowmen and enjoy some ice cream together, with their wish of staying cool finally being a reality. But as everyone enjoys the winter wonderland, Donald now complains that he is freezing as the episode ends. Characters *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Horace Horsecollar (cameo) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (cameo) *Mansion Owner *Guard dogs *Butcher *Ice cream man *Neighboorhood residents Voice Cast *Chris Diamantopoulos - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Dave Wasson Trivia *We hear Goofy's famous holler in this short. *The song "Steamboat Bill" from Steamboat Willie can be heard at various times in the music score throughout this episode. *The classic Disney character Horace Horsecollar makes a cameo appearance in this short. It is his first appearance in animation since his House of Mouse appearances in the early 2000's. *There was a lot of analysis within the fanbase about whether Oswald the Lucky Rabbit had made an appearance in this short. One of the characters in the short bore a resemblance to Oswald, but with some strange differences such as whiskers and much shorter ears. However, it was finally confirmed by Tara Billinger (a character designer from Disney) on her blog, that this character was in fact Oswald. However, Oswald had made his first modern animation appearance (outside the Epic Mickey franchise) only 8 days earlier at the Annecy screening of "Get A Horse!" - although this was not announced to the general public until 28th September 2013. Gallery 48373673.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 26.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 2.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 3.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 8.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 9.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 10.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 11.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 16.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 20.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 21.jpg Look of panic by swarlock64-d6ef52v.jpg Mickey-Short StayinCool 24.jpg Untitled_drawing_by_sonicboyant-d6eeekb.png|Is that Oswald? Oswald cameo maybe.jpg Goofy melting.jpg MickeyScreaming.PNG|MickeyScreaming|link=Stayin' Cool Stayin' Cool (10).PNG|Mickey and Goofy and donald in Car Wash|link=Stayin' Cool 2013-mickeyS1-P2.jpg 2013-mickeyS1-06.jpg Tumblr_n92tvif9U51r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr_n92tx5sHyp1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Tumblr n92u3bsydh1r3jmn6o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n92u3bsydh1r3jmn6o1 500.jpg Tumblr_n92u4pbwsF1r3jmn6o1_1280.jpg Category:Mickey Mouse shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Episodes Category:Television episodes Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Goofy shorts